


New Kid at school

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Newt moves to America and to a new school. Its not going to well





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Percival is ten years old(4th grade) and Newt is eight years old (3rd grade)  
> Theseus is eleven years old (6th grade he skipped 5th grade)

Newt did not like his new school and home. The reason he moved was because his father job, something about moving up. He's house was okay he guessed, the old one had a pond with ducks and fish. This one has a park a few blocks down, his mother said they can go walk there to feed the ducks. Newt preferred the old one at least the ducks there felt like his own pets he couldn't bring inside, plus they always followed him around. " Newton grab your bag its time for your first day at school!" His mother yelled from down stairs, he signed not wanting to go. " Thes I'm sick" Newt told Theseus who was still in bed in America middle school kids go to school later. Theseus chuckled ruffling his baby brother hair, " Don't worry New your just nervous cause your at a new school, it wont be bad. I bet you'll make a new friend too. You'll be fine." The older brother went back to sleep , Newt pouted not really trusting his brother's words. He went down stairs, not wanting mother to call him again.

" Okay sweetheart, you have your lunchbox, and money incase you want a snack. And don't forget you ride bus 22 to get home you have your notecard on your bag. Remember to be good and have fun. I love you." She kissed Newt's forehead checking one last time to make sure he had everything, feeling everything was in check she let him walk inside his classroom.  Newt didn't say anything after saying goodbye to his mother, he sat at his desk ignoring the other students talking around him. "Attention everyone, we have a new student Newton Scamander he's from Europe. Newton why don't you come up and tell us about yourself." The teacher she was very nice and cheerful, she was the only reason he got up to talk to the class and his mother told him to behave his self. " Hi...you can just call me Newt. Europe is very big and most people walk or ride bikes. When I grow up I want to work at a zoo....thank you." The classroom clapped as he went to sit back down. For the most part class was good, fun even. Today the subject was science and reading, Newt enjoyed talking about the different species. He answered almost all questions the teacher asked, she even gave him a gold star! The bell rang which meant it was time for students to go to lunch, things started going bad for Newt.

Newt looked around  the cafeteria  to see where he can seat. He saw his classmates, they shouldn't mind him joining. " H-hi can I sit with you?" He asked with a sheepish smile, but it fell see the looks he was receiving.

" No you can't!"

"Sorry no more room."

" You talk funny!"

" And your weird! Nobody likes weird kids!"

Newt was speechless, why were they begin mean to him? He didn't do anything wrong, he just got here so why judge before getting to know him. " Hey look he's about to cry, what a baby!" The kids at the table pointed at him and laughed. Newt ran out the lunchroom, next thing he knew he was outside at the playground which was empty. He sniffed going to the picnic table, he cried eating his sandwich. He hated his school and he hated the people here, why couldn't his family stayed home. He got angrier eating the rest of his sandwich as tears ran down his face. " Hey you're in my seat." Newt looked to see a kid with black hair, wearing mostly all black with a blue scarf. He looked like he was around Theseus's age.Newt said sorry getting up, guess he's not welcome anywhere. " You don't have to leave just sit on the other side." Newt said oh moving to the other side, he wiped his eyes using shirt sleeve. The kid looked at him for a moment  before pulling out a book it was about scorpions. " I have a book like that expect minds about lizards. I also have one about snakes." Newt said to the kid across him, " I have a book about snakes too. Which one is your favorite? I think cobras are cool." Newt smiled at the fact having the same book. " Coral snakes they live in the ocean. I'm Newt....I'm new here" He said looking away, " Percival, I figured your new with how you talk....I like it." Percival gave Newt a thumbs up. The two talked about everything, what's their favorite food,  favorite superhero. The bell rang and they had to stop their conversation and needed to go back to class. " Hey Newt, I'm always here doing lunch see you tomorrow." Percival waved goodbye, he even let Newt borrow his book. Newt felt way better for the rest of the day, not bothered at all of what happen before, and none of his classmates seemed to mean towards him either. They didn't say sorry, but he wasn't too focus on that.

After School*

Newt sat at the kitchen table eating cookies his mom made, she left a note saying she went to the store. The front door opened it was Theseus. " Hey New! How was school? And hey cool book." He asked fixing his self a cup of milk, Newt laughed seeing his brother's milk mustache. " School was great! I got a gold star cause I know a lot of animals. And at lunch I made a friend he's in the fourth grade. He even let me borrow his scorpion book!"  Theseus fist bump his baby brother proud of him. " See told you'll do good and look even made a friend."

Newt was looking forward going back to his new school tomorrow to speak with Percival again. Tomorrow he's bringing his comic books and action figures, Percy's going to love it.

 


	2. Field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth and third graders are going to the aquarium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had fun making this fic and thought why not add more

Newt has gotten pretty use to his new school.  His classmates have also been nicer to him too. During gym when they have to pick teams some would argue about which side Newt would be one.  As for school work he seems to be doing find with it, well expect math, but Theseus helps him with it.  Right now Newt was getting his lunchbox and book bag for lunch so he can eat with Percival outside.

" Students I have an important announcement! On Wednesday the third and fourth graders will be going to the aquarium. When you get back from lunch I'm going to give you a permission slip for your parents to sign. You MUST bring that back signed tomorrow in order to go okay." After that the bell rang letting the kids go off to eat. Newt smiled that he was going on a field trip for the first time and its at the aquarium. He couldn't wait to tell Percival.

Newt went outside seeing the older student setting at his usual spot. Newt ran over to him, " Percy! Guess what we're going to the ocean zoo!" he sat down excited putting his bag on the table. " There're called aquariums Newt. And yeah when my mom gets home I'm going to make sure she signs it." Newt nodded his head, he should do that too have mother sign when she gets home.  " Hey want to be partners? The teachers want all students to have a buddy doesn't have to be same grade." Percival said taking a bit of his sandwich. Newt of course said yes, plus at least he can tell his classmates he already have a buddy and so they don't fight. The two spent the rest of their lunch time eating and talking, Newt brought his dinosaur toys and Percival brought his robot toys.

After school*

Newt watched tv waiting for his mother to come home so that he can go on the field. He read over the paper, all he needed to bring is money if he wants to buy a souvenir,maybe he'll get Theseus something. "Newton I'm home!" that was his mother, he jumped off the sofa running to her and gave her a hug. " Can you sign this please?" His mother laughed at his excitement she grabbed the paper and sat down on the sofa to read it. After reading it she left everything seem okay, and Newt was behaving well at school, so she signed it. HE thanked her again and even helped clean the dishes after the dinner didn't want her changing her mind just to be on the safe side.

Day of the Field Trip*

Percival and Newt sat together on the bus, every student were to be in two or three groups. " Hey Percy what do you want to see when we get there? I wonder if they have eels and coral snakes. " Newt asked as they waited in line to get in and for the teachers taking the head count. " Sharks and string rays. I think we can actually pet one." Percival was very curious seeing an actually sting ray, they looked weird like a pancake but in water and moving. The two really enjoyed there time at the aquarium. At one point Newt was having so much fun Percival had to hold his hand so they didn't lose each other. Percival got to pet the baby sharks and sting rays they were _slimy in a cool way_. They got to watch a sea lion show which was funny. They went to the gift shop to see what they had, Percival decided not to get anything but Newt got something, Theseus should like what he got him. The two sleep on the bus ride back to the school. Once they were back at school the two waved goodbye going to their parent's car. Looks like Newt's father was getting him.

"Hello Newton, had fun?" His father asked waiting for his son to put his seatbelt on. " Yeah it fun! I petted a sting ray and a shark, they had piranhas, and I even got to see a coral snake. Oh and I got Thes this. Says if he put the pills in water it grows into a sea creature." Newt said waving the package so his father can see it from his mirror. " That's great, I'm sure he'll love it. I'm glad your enjoying your new school."  Newt's father was worried at first that his younger son wouldn't get use to his new surroundings, but that was gone seeing him smile. Newt's going to do just fine here.


	3. Science is cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Percival help Theseus with his science homework

Newt and Percival were sitting on the sofa watching a cartoon about robots. Percival parents had something to take care of so they asked Newt's parents if he could stay over. This was Percival first time being at Newt's house, the house was clean for the most part few boxes here and there.  He really liked Newt's room, the wall was blue filled with posters of different animals the ceiling having glow in the dark star stickers. It was messy floor covered with toys but Percival liked it. The front door was open Newt's mother and Theseus came in with bags in their hands. " Boys we're home!" She said closing the door with her foot. Newt and Percival ran to welcome them, but stop seeing the bags weren't groceries. " Hey what's all this?" Newt asked pointing them, four bags in total filled with random things. Theseus ruffled Newt's hair, " I have science homework New. Have to try different experiments using different objects. You and your friend want to help? It'll be fun." The two kids looked a him saying yes in unison.

Experiment 1*

" Okay I want you two to rub these balloons on your shirt. If you do that it makes electricity which will make your hair stand up." Theseus explained tying the second balloon in a knot handing it to Percival. He grabbed his notebook and pencil, " Okay go!" The two did as they were told, Percival laughed seeing Newt's hair stand, while the other looked amazed seeing what Theseus said worked.

Experiment 2*

The boys were making a mini volcano out of clay. Theseus poured in the baking soda and liquid soap, while Percival had the red food color. " Okay New pur the vinegar in." He said notebook in hand, Newt did that and the volcano started oozing red foam liquid they all said whoa together. " I hope our science teacher let us do this." He's really likes doing all this science stuff.

Experiment 3*

Theseus had an empty soda bottle, he poor some water in it and filled the rest with vegetable oil. Percival and Newt watched not sure what this experiment would do. He then poured food coloring into it, the drops slowly fell to the bottom were the water was. After waiting for a few minutes he dropped a tablet into the bottle. The boys eyes widen seeing the  blue drops moving around a lot. " Its a lava lamp!" Newt pointed out tapping the bottle wondering if it was hot too. This whole time he could have made his own lava lamp his self.

later*

After cleaning up, Percival parents came to the house to get him. He said goodbye and thanked Theseus for letting him help with the project. The whole car ride Percival told his parents how great science was. His parents smiled hearing Percival talk, it was good he was being more social ever since him and Newt became friends.


	4. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival didn't come to school today

It was lunch time and Newt went outside to eat with Percival. However he wasn't there, Newt wondered why but decided to wait he wanted to show a comic he gotten at the store. Newt waited and waited but Percival never came, the bell soon rang after. Newt signed getting up to go back to class he didn't even eat his food. Maybe Percy had to do something. Newt just assume he be here tomorrow. The next day Percival didn't come either, Newt wondered if Percival was avoiding him. They were friends and he would've say something about not showing up right?

It's been three days, of not seeing Percival, Newt was concerned so when the lunch bell rang he went to the forth graders hall to find out what's going on. " Oh Excuse me? Are you Newton?" A teacher came out of her class seeing him walk by. He looked at her saying yes. " You're friends with Percival right? Well he's been sick would you mind giving him his homework? Oh and here's card from the class."  That explained why he was gone, " Okay." She thanked him, giving him the homework and some candy for his help. Newt went to the office to call his mom asking that they go to Percival's house to give him his homework, which she agreed to  of course. Newt never been to Percival's house before but he was very excited to  see him again and cheer him up.

Later*

Newt and his mother drove to Percival's house, was pretty big and also black surrounded by pretty flowers. They walk to the door knocking, it was open by Percival's dad. " Hey there Newt nice to see you drop by, Percival had a fever. Oh! Looks like you have his work, come on I'll take you to his room."  The two went upstairs going to the end of the hallway, which where his room was. " Percival your friend is here and look he even brought your school work."  He said and then left leaving the boys alone. " Hey." Percival said coughing a little. Newt walked to his bed, " Your class made you this card.....are you feeling any better?" He asked handing him the card looking around. Percy's room was way cleaner then his, all his toys were in a corner. He also had a telescope by the window and on his dresser was a glass box. " Hey Percy what's this?" He asked pointing at the box. Percival got out the bed he was wearing a black pjs  covered with different bugs. " That's my pet tarantula Jewel. Want to pet her? She doesn't bite." Newt said yes never touching a spider before. He giggle feeling Jewel fuzzy legs walk on his hands. Percival mentioned how Jewel and him got a ribbon when he brought her for show-n-tell.

The two talked and played board games for while til Percival's dad came up letting them know it was time to go. Newt said goodbye but wasn't sad because Percival would be back to school in two days. He was just glad seeing his friend again and that he was feeling better


	5. Rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt really likes rainy days

" Come on Percy! Its Fun! Watch this!"

Newt was hopping in the water puddles making splashes. At his old home it always rained and Newt would put his rain boots on to jump around in the puddles.  Here its more muddy and he kinda liked it. Percival on the other hand wasn't really enjoying it much. He scared of thunder and hoping it doesn't happen making a big booming noise. He just held his umbrella very tightly looking up at the sky just waiting for it to make its move. Newt stopped seeing Percival not to happy.

" Percy what's wrong?"

" Aren't you wondered about thunder.....lighting? What if we get hit, a tree catches on fire." Newt looked around, " But there aren't any trees. And you mom did say if it thunders we run back inside. " Newt pointed out, Percival was on the concrete right next to the door. Newt thought to his self wondering what would help Percival." Percy look I'm a pig." He started making oinking noises and jumped in the mud. Percival laughed at what he was doing, and decided to join in. Both where making different animal noises. Neither cared mud was getting every thing.

"BOYS!"

The two stopped as if they were a dear seeing headlights. Percival mother opened the door with a _really_ look on their face.  The two looked at the ground figuring they were in trouble. She couldn't really get mad at them. Percival was actual playing in the rain for once which was new, and they are outside after all which she allowed after checking to make sure the weather wasn't to bad. " When you two are done make sure you leave your boots and coats by the door okay. Also try not to get mud all over you." After that she closed the door letting the two play.

The two can't wait when the leaves fall and snow comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short ;-; sorry. I was having writers blocked on what I wanted the boys to do. And I got rain as an idea.


	6. Dream job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percival and Newt talked about what to want to be when they grow up

Percival and Newt where on the swings. After eating they decided to play on them before the bell rang. That and also the fact its getting cooler outside meaning they wont be able to eat in their spot anymore.

" Hey Newt I have a question?"

" Yeah"

" In class we're talking about jobs. What you think your job will be?"

Newt slowed down on the swings for a second thinking. He started moving again knowing his answer.

" Either work at a zoo or become a animal doctor. What about you?"

" Police officer maybe, or study bugs."

" Oh why not both. You could be a bug cop. Like protect bees from mean wasp!"

Percival laughed it sounded silly and cool at the same time.

" Yeah and if a dog got hurt by a bee I take them to you to make them feel better."

" Yeah! I make sure each animal gets a treat like how the nurse gives lollipops.  I wonder if bees would want honey or sugar."

The two  laughed thinking of how they help and protect the different creatures in the world making it a better place for everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapters are going to rang from short to long depending on the theme.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write kid Newt and Percy :')


End file.
